Bridget Woods (D5)
Bridget Woods is a character from the Battlestar Victorious series. Early Life Bridget Woods grew up around Colonial politics. Her father, Carlton Woods, was the Virgon representative on the Quorum of Twelve. Her mother, Jeanine Woods, was the representative of Sardis in the People’s Assembly. Bridget would spend most of her time on Caprica and came to consider herself Caprican though her roots were on Virgon. After graduating from the Feros Academy Bridget would then attend the Colonial Fleet Academy with the hopes of one day becoming a Viper pilot. She would recall that her parents pushed her into military service, figuring their only child serving to keep the Colonies safe would make a great piece of material for their election campaigns. Scandal The week after her graduation however would nearly derail her career in the Colonial Fleet before it could even begin. Bridget was engaged to Robert Reynolds, with the wedding to take place two weeks after her graduation from the Academy. Her friends went out for what was to be a ‘girl’s night out’, but her friend Monique had other plans. At Club Tavares in Caprica City, Bridget was on the dance floor when she met Scott Tolan. Neither knew the other was in the Fleet, and after a night of dancing and drinking the two ended up in bed at Tolan’s Caprica City condo. Bridget was unaware that she had been set up by Monique in an attempt to derail the marriage so she could have Reynolds for herself. The plan worked to perfection and after a weekend together Robert found the condo and confronted Tolan. The two men engaged in a scuffle, and the wedding was called off. Bridget realized that she, a recently minted Ensign, had just had a romantic relationship with a Major. The fraternization was bad enough, adding to that was the position her parents held and the fact that Tolan was from the family that ran the Basileus crime syndicate. The scandal nearly ruined her chances of having a career, in fact the only thing that saved it was Tolan using his influence to keep her from being run out of the Fleet. After serving at various planet-side installations and various tours on different battlestars, Bridget was selected by Tolan to serve as his Executive Officer when he took command of the Battlestar Vanguard. When Tolan was selected to lead the rescue operation to recover President Adar’s sister and niece from the Sagitarron Liberation Army, Bridget assumed command of the Vanguard. Expecting to spend time in space however, Bridget was bitterly surprised to learn that the Vanguard was to be put in for overhaul in place of another battlestar. When Tolan was promoted to Rear Admiral he brought Bridget along to serve as his Executive Officer on the Battlestar Victorious. She would remain in this position for two years before, after the intervention of Tolan, she was given command of the Victorious’ sister ship the Battlestar Kios. Category:Female Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Colonial Personnel Category:Fan Series Category:Commanders